


I Found You Again

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wasn't expecting it. Meeting Asami after 5 years without hearing or seeing from each other was.....totally out of her extent.</p><p>A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Having a horrible day and just thought I'd let it out with this short drabble.

“Hi.”

Korra looked up from the paper she was reading and almost let go of them upon seeing the sight in front of her. She wasn’t expecting this at all.

Standing several feet away was Asami. Her _Asami._ The Asami who made her heart race for the first time when they first met at a mixer. The  Asami who made her coffee every time she stressed out on an exam coming up. The Asami who made sure she felt loved and pampered. The Asami who screamed her name with passion and love the first time they made love to each other. But also,

the Asami who left her five years ago, without any warning nor word. Korra doesn’t know why, and she isn’t sure if she wanted to. However, there was one thing she was sure of.  There was still a pang of hurt and anger hidden somewhere inside of her that she agreed to lock and kept away within those five years of her miserable life.

Asami still looked gorgeous, that for sure had never changed. She was wearing a black blazer, with a red shirt underneath, and dark pencil skirt that hugged her hips perfectly right. There was a soft smile on her face, but something was off. It wasn’t the smile she remembered, nor the aura that Asami had always release around her. It was different. Of course it should be.  

Korra never thought that out of all places, and not hearing or seeing each other for five years, fate had they decided they should see each other again. Here at the docks, at sunset. But she couldn’t turn to admire the view now. She came here for business.

With all of the emotions going through her head, Korra managed to maintain her posture. She cleared her throat and spoke.

“Chief Lin wanted me to uh.. deliver this.” Korra handed the stack of papers in her hands that she was reading a few moments ago. Asami took them with a delicate gesture, but instead of reading through the papers, which Korra had expected, Asami’s eyes were still on hers and Korra doesn’t know why she was staring at those emerald ones that used to calm her. Now they’re just filled with confusion and….sadness? Whatever it was, there was something there for sure. Asami seemed to have noticed she was staring too long that she blinked and Korra guaranteed that Asami’s cheeks just turned pink.

“Thanks, Officer Korra.” Asami's voice was slight low, firm, and professional.

Korra shouldn’t be taken aback by this. No she shouldn’t. She was in her uniform after all and her nametag was hanging firmly just above her left chest which is easy enough for anyone to read. Asami was only respecting her professionalism after all right?

With that, Korra let out a breath that she never thought she was holding and shifted her body to an attention posture and saluted. Surprisingly enough, Asami saluted her in a more goofy way but very friendly one. But not only that, this time, Asami’s smile was even wider, the smile that Korra had always liked. The smile that made Asami the Asami she loved.

Asami then turned around and made her way her Satomobile but Korra never cast her eyes away from the woman whom she gave her love to several years ago.

Asami got in her car and she looked at Korra’s way again for a moment before the car came to life and only the roars of the engine could be heard as the sun begins to set and Korra drowning from the emotions she knew she let go a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love these two and again I was sad and was feeling a bit angsty so yeah.... sorry.


End file.
